Looking into the eyes of a demon
by mcdoyle2
Summary: What will the Titans do now that their most powerful member is dead? Their are guess apperance from young justic,justic league
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this the end of the world is near. I wish i had more time to explain but my fate is drawing close. whatever you do get out of the city before tomorrows end. I can't say why but its for your safety. I wish I could be there to help but by now i'm probably already dead. _there is a noise in the background. _ Their here!... what ever you do save the people first then get out of the city.

The video feed cuts off. Team looks down and then at each other.

"could this really be happening?" asked beast boy. "could she really be dead? you would think she was the most powerful of us, but she fell so easily we don't have a chance agent her father." he added

" we must not let our friends death be in vain we must avenge her and defeat her father." said starfire as tears fell from her eyes

" starfire's right we can't just sit around here and cry we have a city to protect. Now suit up i'll call the others and then we start the evacuation" said nightwing

_Two days earlier _

There is a pounding at the door

"Hey raven get up babe, we got an alert from the bank. cinderblock is destroying everything." said beast boy

she opens the door and gives him a kiss and they walk down to the T car. Once the team arrives at the bank the front wall has already been demolished. cinderblock has already filled one bag with money.

" why would this guy need money he is already a thug for hire." said beast boy

" maybe thats the reason he is doing this. he was hired." said nightwing "either way he's going down...TITANS GO!

The battle begins and as always the Titans win. Night wing started questioning cinder block but all he said was " death stroke death stroke"

thanks for reading my new story im going to be working on. my past stories are up for grabs. Please leave a comment on how it is so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

Cinder block just kep saying death stroke death stroke

Night wing sticks his staff in cinder blocks shoulder blade " what about death stroke? Tell me!" Unfortunately cinder block became unconcouse. Night wing started beating him with his staff to wake him up.

"Dude he's not waking up and your waisting your energy." Said beast boy

"I don't care!" He shouts " if death stroke is back then were all in trouble!"

Star fire flys up to him "Richard please we will find slade but this isn't helping." She says

He finally stops and the team gose back to the tower.

Night wing gose to his study and sets a video chat with _The Batman _to tell him about the new information.

"Are you sure it's him?" Asks the dark knight

"As sure as I can be bats, I know it's not much but if slade is back this means real trouble." Said night wing

" I will look into it, until then stay alert and protect your team and the people of jump city." Said batman in a stiff tone. "I'm sending Tim to you to help with the detective work. No offense but your skills need some work." He added, then he cut the feed.

The next morning a limo pulled up to the tower. Inside it was Tim drake ward to Bruce Wayne and adopted brother to Richard Grayson. Dick came outside in his civvies to greet him

" Timmy drake man it has been a while! How are you?" Dick ask

"Well I was great until the crew found a stowaway on the plane" he says

"I hardly count as a stowaway because my father owns the jet" Damian pops out of the limo. " Grayson good to see you old friend!" He says as he give dick a hug.

" yah no matter you are getting on the next plane back to Gotham, batman needs his robin." Said Tim

" I got brown to fill in for me. Father will understand. Now let's go inside and see what team you left Gotham for." Said Damian to dick

When the all get inside dick calls everyone down to the living room.

"Tim man what's up dude!" Cheered beast boy as he bro huged Tim.

"BB, you know this dude?" Asked cyborg

" o yah man we were on the Same covert ops team for the justice league man!" Said beast boy.

Tim elbows him "keyword _**covert**_ what part did you not understand?" He asks

" apparently the covert part" raven adds in.

" and who is this," Tim kisses her hand "beautiful woman?" He asks

Beast boy pulls raven to his hip " mine dude. You got cassi."

" WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Screams cyborg.

"Okay can we start introduction now you two? Good Tim Damian this is my team raven,beast boy,cyborg,star fire my wife and nightstar my daughter." Said dick

"Get out that hot Alian is your wife and that's your daughter?!" Said Damian

"Nice to meet you to Prince Charming." Said nightstar is a sarcastic tone.

" team these are two of my brothers Tim drake and Damian Wayne." Said dick

" Wayne? As in the son of billionare Bruce Wayne? Dick I knew the man adopts but I never knew he had a biological son" said beast boy. " how come he never joined the ops team like you and dick did Tim?" He asked.

" trust me if you know batman his son is much darker" said Tim

" wait you were on the ops team to? For how long?" Asked cyborg

"Six years give or take five as robin but one as night wing" said dick

" wait so when you were fighting with them you were fighting with us at the same time?!" Cyborg screams " well cause we're saying all the teams we were on, I'm apart of the justic leaug now! They came to me last week!" He shouted" and it's full time I leave tonight!" He adds

" cy your leaving?" Asked beast boy

Realizing what he has just done" yah I am." He said sadly. " but what dose it matter you have raven and now you have tim" cyborge walks out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: " _cy you're leaving?" Asked beast boy

" yes I am what dose it matter,you have raven and now you have tim." Said cyborg as he left the room.

" ok... Grayson I assume that you have placed me in my own room and Tim in another." Said Damian

" you get the room next to nightstar Damian. Sweetie show him to his room" said dick as the two children walked to the elevator. And Tim you get to bunk with beast boy. Unless you don't want to there is another bedroom on the top floor next to mine and star fire." He says

"I'm cool with bunking with beast boy I don't need to here you and your wife fratnizing." Replied Tim

" is that ok with you beast boy?" Asked night wing but there was no response because the changeling had left the room and followed Cyborg up to the roof

" Cy what was that all about you can't really be leaving the team right? this all some kind of joke right?" Asked the worried beast boy

" no it's not I was going to tell you soon but I couldn't find the right time. But hey why don't we just hang out, you and me remember like the good old days." Said cyborg

" sure." Said beast boy

" and besides its not like we're never going to see each other again I'm sure the league will need the Titans help every once in a while." Said cyborg as they walked down back to the living room to play video games.

Dick, Tim, and Damian all suited up to begin their work. First stop cinder blocks cell at jump city penitentiary. The bat kids all got on their cycles and rode off night wing and red robin didn't notice that robin had brought a sleg hammer along.

Finally there they were face to face with the criminal that holds the information on the most dangerous man in the world.

Red robin try's to reason with him " okay clay face ripoff you want to tell me what you know about death stroke." He said

Cinder block did not respond

" red this isn't going to work. Cinder block isn't a snitch" said night wing

" then maybe we should force him to talk" said Damian he walks up to cinder block and takes the sleg hammer to his left knee. His knee shaders.

"ROBIN!" Yelled night wing but robin continue on to his other knee then his hands finally cinder block talks

" ok ok just stop I'll talk!" Shouts cinder block " he hired me to steel the money so he could by a divice I don't know what but we were supposed to be meeting at the border of Gotham and jump today he's probably camped around there. That's all I know I promise!" He says

Robin drops the hammer and walks out the room. Nightwing followed.

" what the heck was that you don't just shaders someone's body he would have talked without you nearly killing him!" Shouts night wing.

" you and I both know he wasn't going to talk it had to be done we didnt have all day to sit around and waste time while slade is still out there. Now we know where to serch. We got the information we needed now let's go." Said Damian.

Night wings comunicater buzzed. It was nightstar " daddy get home quick the tower is under attack slade is here" she screams and stats blasting slade goons.

" nightstar!" Yells night wing " we have to get back to the tower slade came to us. Come on let's go!" He shouts


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: _" nightstar!" Yells night wing " we have to get back to the tower slade came to us. Come on let's go!" He shouts.

When the bat kids arrived at the tower night wing ran inside red robin and robin ran behind. As they joined the battle more goons appeared in the thousands. Everyone was held down, everyone except raven. She focused all her energy towards slade. But it was no use one punch in the head and she was down. Slade picked her up by her hood and told his goons to hold their place. " this it what is ment to happen darkside must destroy this planet and I will be his successor. But I can't do it if she is alive." Proclaimed slade

Beast boy screamed " no you can't kill her I love her!"

Slade didn't listen he took his sword and shoved it through her stomach.

"NO!" Shouted beast boy he broke free and charged at Sade but not as a dinosaur or a gorilla but as the beast. Slade tranked beast boy three times. Then walked up to night wing " next time be alert when your on a case about me you don't know what I'll do." He said as he punches him in the gut. And leaves. The team takes raven and beast boy to the hospital. Raven went into surgery and the team was waiting to get a answer.

Three hours had gone by and beast boy had finally woken up. " guy what happened where's raven?!" He cries

The doctor came in " your teammate is still in surgery but I can already tell you the fetus did not survive." He said

" fetus? Wait raven was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?" Asked beast boy " I could have been a father, but thanks to slade my child is dead and possibly my girlfriend! Slade will pay for this!" Beast boy shouts." He has to pay even if that means the beast ripping off his head!" He proclaimed

" look beast boy we all want to get back at slade for what he has done but if you kill him, if you stoop down to his level, their is no coming back from that. Like batman said crossing that line would be to dang easy ( line from batman under the red hood) I know what death stroke has done fill you with anger and pain, but that's what he wants. He want you to get angry, he wants you to find him, and he want you to use all your energy fighting him so that when you can't hold up anymore he kills you." Said Tim

" you want to know who he first said that to?" Asked nightwing.

" who?" Asked beastboy angrily

" our brother Jason," said Damian.

" Jason?" Asked star fire

" I did say that these are two of my brothers" said nightwing

" what happened to him?" Asked beast boy

" well Jason became robin after I left to find myself and joined the team. Well 7 years ago Jason was working on a case of his own without batman knowing. The case was to find his birth mother." Nightwing started off

" one thing led to another and Jason found out that the joker had his mother. So he tracked him down and faced the joker alone. Jason put up a good fight but in the end the joker had won. He picked up a crow bar and started to beat Jason with it when the joker left Jason was nearly dead." Said Tim

" nearly?" Asked beastboy

" Todd finally got to talk to his mother and she apologized for helping a sycophant mad man. In the end the joker had rigged a bomb to go off and with Todd so badly hurt he couldn't get him or his mother out. They both died." Said Damian

" that's a sad story and all but how is that going to help?" Asked beast boy

" because last year Jason returned." Said nightwing

" how?" Said the shocked changeling

" the Lazarus pit" said Damian " my grandfather and mother brought Todd back to life with the mistic powers of the pool." He said

" Jason returned to Gotham but not as how he once was. Have you heard about the new red hood?" Nightwing asked

" yah the guy that tried to steal teratory from black mask. Wait that's Jason?!" Said beast boy.

" he took all that batman taught him and turned it against us. He was stoping criminals but he looked the other way when it came to killing. So anyway Jason was prepared for his reunion with batman and the joker. He repeated the beating to joker and asked batman why he would let him survive. We all wondered that to he shot batgirl and parlized her, he turned me into joker jr., and has killed millions of people for the sake of it. Batman said that Jason couldn't be better then him if he stayed on the path he was heading to. Killing for territory isn't how you save people." Said Tim.

" fine I won't kill him but I will make sure he's sorry." Said beast boy


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: _" fine I won't kill him but Sade will be sorry!" Said beast boy.

Beast boy and the Titans stayed in the hospital till they heard news about raven. Then finally two of the doctors came out.

Ravens lungs were too badly damaged for repair and she ended up bleeding out on the table. When beast boy heard the news he wanted to see her." I'm sorry sir but due to her being half demon her body disintegrated when she died." Said the doctor. Beast boy fell to his knees and began to cry. Starfire walked over to him and held him in her arms and started reciting a Tamarnian tribute speech in translation she said " our dear teammate was strong and brave, she was gifted in many ways her spirit will always be with us and we will all miss her so." She began to cry after saying that.

Nightstar the only other person who could understand what her mother had said ran to hold them both. One by one they all joined and eventually went home. Beast boy stood in the middle of her room looking at all the destroyed objects. On top of her laptop beast boy found a cd labeled " If I'm dead" he picked it up and brought it down to the living room and put it into the Titan computer.

Everyone gathers around.

" if your watching this the end of the world is near I wish I had more time to explain. My fate is drawing close. Whatever you do get out of the city before tomorrow's end. I can't say why but its for your safety. I wish I could be there to help but by now i'm probably already dead. _there is a noise in the background. _ They're here!... whatever you do save the people first then get out of the city.

The video feed cuts off. Team looks down and then at each other.

"could this really be happening?" asked beast boy. "could she really be dead? you would think she was the most powerful of us, but she fell so easily we don't have a chance agent her father." he added

" we must not let our friends death be in vain we must avenge her and defeat her father." said starfire as tears fell from her eyes

" starfire's right we can't just sit around here and cry we have a city to protect. Now suit up i'll call the others and then we start the evacuation" said nightwing.

_Present time_

Nightwing sat at the Titan computer as the diessbach until finally orical showed up with the batman." Bruce, babs thanks for coming we're going to need all the help we can get." Said nightwing.

" o hope you don't mind wing ding I thought I could help around this dump to." Said a mysterious figure that turned around the corner.

" Jason!" Said nightwing

Jason had his helmet on along with his brown leather jacket,red and black batman armor,and his black combat boots.

Nightwing couldn't help but run and hug him

" okay wing ding let go before I knee you in the treasure chest." Said Jason.

" sorry man. Haven't seen you in a while" said nightwing

" well since you split everyone into groups of three why don't you three go and start evacuating" said orical

Batman nightwing and red hood went to the south side of jump city.

" so Jason what've you been up to." Asked nightwing

" not much killing bad guys, I uh...I'm starting a team of my own called the outlaws already got my first member just need one more person because it's an ops team." Said Jason

" you could have joined our ops team" said nightwing.

" yeah... No I couldn't cause I was kind of dead at the time. o by the way love the memorial i got in the watchtower and the one that exploded in mount justice, to bad that one got blown up just like i did well whatcha gonna do." said red.

" yeah sorry about that it was part of a mission. if it makes you feel any better tim always went down to see you. Wait how did you even know about the memorial in mount?" Said nightwing

" when bats showed me around I placed some bugs when he wasn't looking," he said "did you leave them up in memory of me bats?" he says all sweet with his hands together standing on one foot.

" will you two knock it off we have to evacuate and protect the citizens." batman gripes "you two can have your little reunion once we save the world." he said

"what's wrong bats? we want the people to think were humans not some scary creatures of the night that got lost before daylight." jason says. looking up and down at batman. " though it will be hard for you seeing is that you're all black armor." he pulls out of his pocket a red bow tie and hands it to batman." their now were the red crew." he said. " i know you can't tell but i'm laughing my butt off on the inside."

batman throws the bow tie back at jason and hits him in the head." no thanks" he said


	6. Chapter 6

On the other side of Jump city beastboy, red robin and cyborg were evacuating star labs.

" come on people steady file." Said red

" doctor Phillips won't leave her lab!" Said a scientist " she said her work is to valuable to leave behind you have to get her out!" He said in a panic.

The team went to her lab.

" grab what you need and let's go!" Said cyborg

" but I need everything it's valuable to my eta humans I'm almost to a breakthrough!" She said.

They look around " their is no way we can get everything out of here fast enough in our deadline.

Then suddenly a big wind came in and there stood four men and in unison they all said " did someone say fast?"

It was jay garet, Barry Allen, Wally west, and Bart Allen. A.K.A. Scarlet speedster, the flash, kid flash, and impuls. One by one they picked up everything and cleared the room." There you go ma'm all your stuff is now in central city star labs" said flash.

" we also got your results from your cinder block sample." Said kid.

" ok now we have to get everyone out we don't have that much time." Said red robin

" o don't worry red we almost have half the city evacuated. At this pace we'll have this death stroke taken care of in no time" said impuls

" it's not that simple death stroke isn't a joke he may be a gun for hire but with all that he has already done and what he said about darkside we can't under estimate what's going on." Said Tim

" Bart... He killed raven." Said beastboy he began to tear up Bart ran up to him and pat his back

" I'm so sorry man she was a great fighter and friend let's take slade down." Said the speedster

The ground began to shake and there wasa big crash in the lab across the hall...screaming followed. They ran to the door which was now blocked by a file cabinet. Flash and impuls vibrated through the door and cabinet and moved it out of the way. The room was filled with fire and the screams got worse. " help please!" Cried a scientist. They ran and got her free. " you have to get out before this entire place explodes!" She said as she pointed at the giant propaine tanks.

" aw crap!" Said Tim. The fire was about to reach the spout beastboy, cyborg, and red all got on the the speedsters backs and Barry picks up the scientist and they all run out of the building.

" everyone run!" Said beastboy once they got outside. Then star labs blew. After the blast occurred the building was unfulfilled in flames.

" scarlet, kid get all the civilians out of the city! Fash, impuls put out the flames!" Yelled Tim.

" ready for some more speed kid?" Flash asked impuls.

" you mean baking the speed force? You know it gramps!" He said as they started to run. The flash and impuls put the fire out and walked back to Tim.

" okay then. Speedsters get back to the tower see where you could be needed beastboy, cyborg, and I got the rest of this taken care of." Said Tim.

The four blurs ran back to the tower only to see one thing blocking there way.

The creature turned around and looked at them and screamed " TODAY IS DOOMSDAY!"

_I know this chapter is kind of short but I'm trying to keep up and post every day don't worry the next chapter will be the battle of doomsday_


	7. Chapter 7

_previously: _the speedsters ran back to the tower but somthing big was is their way. The creature turned towards them and snarled " TODAY IS DOOMSDAY!"

In one swoop doomsday threw the speedsters into the ocean " we have to protect the tower!" Yelled flash. " kid impuls go inside and get orical and anyone else out of the tower and to a safe place." He commanded.

The two ran in to find orical and moved her back to the batcave. She picked up her head set and opened back up the link." Everyone Finnish what your doing and get back to the tower doomsday is there!" She said

" babs you okay?" Nightwing said in a panic

" I'm fine, I'm back in Gotham but don't worry about me. Go help help the flashes they can't take on doomsday alone." She said

" where's superman!?" Asked batman

" him, super girl, and super boy are getting energy from the sun we just need to keep doomsday busy for a few minutes their almost done." She said

" dick send star fire and nightstar out I know their your family but they are equal in power to superman each. They can leave when the supers get there." Said batman

" I'm not doing that to my family." Said nightwing

" if you won't I will" said batman he pulled out his mini Synchronizer And cut the feed from nightwing ear peace to stsrfire and nightstar." Starfire nightstar get back to the tower and hold off doomsday till the supers get back."

" on our way." Said starfire

Nightstar took her mothers hand as they clenched their fist together and darted towards doomsday and shoved him into the ocean. Starfire picked him up and threw him into the air and when he came back down nightstar gave doomsday a cosmic punch. They both eye blast when he comes back down again sending him higher until a red and blue streaks pound him back down to the ground. " sorry we took so long had to soke up some sun." Said superman.

Supper girl puts super boy on the grownd." Some more than others" said super boy.

" I'm sorry I have soke up more sun then you two." Said supper girl

" well as long as we're-" super man was shoved into the grownd.

Doomsday started punching into superman. Suddenly he felt somthing hitting him. Not like a slap hit. Like a fly bumping into him.

" HEY ROCKS FOR BRAIN LET MY COUSIN GO!" Said super girl. She picked him up by his ponytail and swings him around. She flew up all the way to space and flung him into the sun. " see yah later lose day." She e looks over to her left and sees somthing horrible. She saw an entire fleet of brainiac ships. She flew back to superman as fast as the could. " kal he's back!" She shouts

" who's back?" Asked super boy

" brainiac." Said superman

" who's brainiac?" Super boy asked

" he is the man who destroyed krypton." Said superman

" I wouldn't even call him a man." Said power girl as she finally showed

" nice of you to finally get here power" said superman.

" I heard Kara say brainiac so I knew I had to come." Said power girl

" I don't get it. why are all of the major baddies attacking now they all know this city will be destroyed or somthing in the next 36 hours?" Asked superboy

" because their working together." Said batman as he got to the scene. " starfire nightstar good job." He said " now I have another mission for you." He added

" what would that be?" Asked starfire

" I need you, nightstar, and power girl to go to oha and ask the guardians if they can help fight the fleet of ships." He commanded. All three nodded and flew off into space.

" batman what do you mean their working together?" Asked superman

" yes, darkside wants to destroy the world but brainiacs fleet is the only way to do so. In exchange for helping darkside brainiac gets to " collect" any city he wants" said batman.

As the city was finally evacuated everyone comes back to the tower.

" where is my wife and daughter you filthy peace of crap!?" Nightwing demanded

" with power girl on oha they are trying to persuade the guardians to fight the entire fleet of brainiac ships that are floating above all of our heads!" Shouts batman.

" beast boy, do you think raven knew about this? And that's why she made the video?" Asked Tim

" the only way was to be able to read slades mind, and she can't do that while fighting." He said. "...couldn't " he adds

" let's watch the video again and see if we can find any clues." Said Tim

They watched the video again, Tim took the audio from the tape And played it again. In the background it was silent " she was warning us before slade even showed up. She knew about the ambush." Said batman.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

" she was warning us before slade even showed up. She knew about the ambush." Said batman.

" what are you talking about!?" Asked beastboy in an angry tone as he got up.

Batman walked over to him " I'm talking about while she was making this video, she could have gotten everyone out of here instead and she would probably still be alive." Said batman in his serious voice.

Beastboy got up into batmans face " are you trying to say this is her fault?!" Beastboy shouts " maybe it your fault! If you had kept a beter watch on slade he wouldn't have gotten out and aided the new over power villan team! You ever think about that? So before you start pointing fingers, point at yourself first then move on!" He shouts and runs to his room.

He walks in and sees all the packed boxes. He looks over at his desk and picks up a picture of raven and him. It was taken at starfire and nightwings wedding. She was in a long black dress and her blue cape was just below her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun but you could still see strands of hair dangling. He was in a white Tux, red bow tie and a purple hankie in his chest pocket. They were hip to hip and she was laughing.

He puts down the picture and tears fill in his eyes Suddenly he hears a faint whisper "beastboy" he looks up but no one is there then... The room is silent. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" baby brother are you okay?" Said a female voice it was none other than ms. Martian. She walked inside as he ran into her arms.

" everyone I love... I lose." He begins to sob and ma'gan holds him tighter.

" your never going to lose me I will make sure of that." She says " I'm here for you, uncle sjohn, Connor, everyone is here for you. Because we all love you." She said.

" I was going to be a father..." He said.

" I know we all hope that one day-" she says before he cut her off.

" no I was going to be a father. Raven was pregnant when she died. Slade didn't just kill my girlfriend he killed my child." He cried more.

Ma'gan starts to cry. She lift up his chin and looks into his eyes and kisses him on the forehead. " you would have made a wonderful father. And don't worry slade will pay for this weather by the beast or by me." She says.

Morning comes as the flash family is moving all the boxes and furniture from the tower to the batcave. Nightwing stands above the crowd and begins to speak. " everyone listen, I don't know what's going to happen after today but what ever dose I just want to thank all of you for your help and support and we prepare for troubled times. It's time we inform you on what we do know... Darkside has aligned himself with brainiac. Their could possibly be others but those are the main threats as of now. When we get to a secure location we will come up with a strategy and take back what is ours. You do not have to join this fight but if you do I can't be certain of the outcome. But we will fight till the last breath as been taken" he says.

The crowd cheers and shouts " truth and justice"


	9. Chapter 9

Jump city was evacuated and everyone was in the watch tower hours later.

_"This is Vicky vale reporting for Gotham news... It is a devastating night. Jump... Jump city is gone." _ She said. Then picture of a giant crater where jump city should be. _" luckily thanks to the justice league, Titans, and others, there were no casualties but millions are now without a home. We now go to the press conference where superman has more to say on the destruction." _

"I know that you all have questions." He starts " but I don't have the answers... All I can tell you is that we are all going to try our hardest to get jump city back." He said and left the podium. The feed cuts back to Vicky " now that superman has left us with many questions, only one sticks in our mind. Is the rest of the world safe or is jump city just the beginning?" Batman turns the tv off.

" we can't let this escalate. If we are going to stop brainiac and darkside we have to retaliate, and soon." Said batman

" what about deathstroke? He needs justice for killing raven." Said beastboy.

" w'ell send a grownd team to go against him." Said nightwing

" put me in that team." Said beastboy

" I need to trust that you won't kill him.i'll set up a training session against him and see how you and the team handle it." said nightwing." Impuls, green arrow, red arrow miss Martian-" beastboy cuts nightwing off

" no your not sending my sister in to fight slade! Last time she went against him she was captuered, and this time he's not taking prisoners. I already lost raven I'm not losing my sister to!" Said beastboy

" gar I'll be fine I'm stronger than slade remembers" she says

" this isn't just slade, its darkside energy filled slade he's stronger then you remember to." Said beastboy. " if she gose then I'm definitely going! I promise I won't kill him but I need to protect my sister." Proclaimed beastboy.

" fine. But if I hear one thing about the beast coming out with the situation not being Dire, You will be put on monitor duty in the watch tower far away from slade." Said nightwing

" gar? What's the beast? Why is it a contingency plan?" Asked miss Martian

" it's- it's another form I can turn into its not exactly an animal but it's not human and it runs on anger. I-I have it under control for the most part but when my blood pressure increases at a certain amount there is not stopping what he will do." He says

" he? You mean you?" She asks

" when that happens I won't have any Sense of control and my sycie is gone I'm no longer in my body. And what ever he dose I have no control over." Said beastboy

Miss martian hugs the young changeling.

" alright then, the following people head down to training for a trial run." Said nightwing " beastboy, miss Marian, impuls, firestorm, red arrow, green arrow, and robin" he listed off

" you're sending robin? Are you sure he's ready to fight slade?" Asked orical

" when I did my time as batman he was pulling most the weight, let's just be glad we're not sending him alone against the joker." Said nightwing

Jason elbows him in the gut." Not funny wing ding. If you hadn't forgotten I ended up dead in that battle." He said

" sorry jay," said nightwing. He coughs " alright you seven hit the simulation." He says

Batman stands up " as for the rest of us here is the plan. Hal get as many lanterns on out side at gard the earth from the atmosphere, Wonder Woman, super girl, starfire, and nightstar, your mission is apocalypse. Recon only. No fighting." He says as he glanced at nightwing.

" as for the rest of us we take braniacs fleet while a small insurgent team go in at take braniac out, superman, superboy, Martian manhunter, and wonder girl" said batman " now get some rest everyone needs to be ready by o eight hundred."


End file.
